


Missing you, dear friend

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Top Marco Bott, oc they are but they aren't, power bottom Jean, super gay sex, they're not gay tho, u know what i mean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Jeanmarco month 2018 - Día 2, LongingMARCO POV"Puso las manos en el borde de mármol del fregadero dejando caer una cuchara con estrépito sobre un plato, sus dedos llenos de jabón y el agua del grifo corriendo. Alzó la vista hasta la ventana que le quedaba frente por frente reflejando la angustia de sus ojos en el cristal, mezclando su imagen con la del patio delantero. Respiró hondo, intentando en vano alejar sentimientos que sabía no se marcharían solo por desearlo.Fue una vez. Fue hace mucho. No puedes echar de menos algo que nunca tuviste."





	Missing you, dear friend

La conversación fluía entre los tres acompañada de la suave lista de reproducción elegida por su novia. Y él no le prestaba atención a nada de lo que se decía durante la sobremesa debido a lo mucho que le sobrepasaba la situación. Viendo que tarde o temprano alguien sería consciente de su estado de ánimo se levantó de su silla tras una disculpa, recogiendo los platos con la intención de escaparse un poco a respirar.

—Ah, no, no os preocupéis, sois los invitados —Alzó una mano hasta el hombro de su amiga, sentándola de nuevo junto a su pareja—, vosotros relajaos en el porche con Mina y ya recojo yo lo que queda.

—Pero si esta la mesa puesta entera —Se quejó Hitch, sentándose de nuevo sin oponer mucha más resistencia.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardaran silencio y se llevó los platos en una mano con los cubiertos sobre ellos, los vasos en la otra. Entró en la casa y caminó hacia la cocina. Por el pasillo, imágenes de él mismo junto a su novia en múltiples poses y lugares le devolvían la sonrisa. La que llevaba fue muriendo conforme se acercaba al fregadero y se alejaba de la distendida charla en la que apenas participó. 

De momento la cena transcurría como se esperaba, la comida estuvo deliciosa y sus invitados la disfrutaron charlando y poniéndose al día después de tantos años sin verse. La vida de adulto te impedía ver a amigos con los que antes quedabas día sí y día también. Comprendía que trabajar toda la semana suponía no querer mover el culo del sofá los días de descanso, así que agradecía la presencia de ambos allí. Comenzó a lavar los platos, vasos y sartenes, repasando las conversaciones.  Repasando... las manos sobre la mesa, partiendo el pan, agarrando la jarra de agua. Las risas comedidas, labios curvados en gestos amistosos. Las miradas evitadas, el color de la miel, miradas cruzadas, las mantenidas más segundos de lo esperado, las apartadas. Palmas sudorosas, excitación creciente, un choque de piernas bajo la mesa seguido de espaldas estiradas y carraspeos. Momentos de abstracción en los que hubo que repetir lo que se decía porque estaba “distraído”. El sentimiento de culpa por esa añoranza, la nostalgia, el deseo irremediable que volvió con una fuerza tremenda tan pronto le tuvo frente a él. 

Puso las manos en el borde de mármol del fregadero dejando caer una cuchara con estrépito sobre un plato, sus dedos llenos de jabón y el agua del grifo corriendo. Alzó la vista hasta la ventana que le quedaba frente por frente reflejando la angustia de sus ojos en el cristal, mezclando su imagen con la del patio delantero. Respiró hondo, intentando en vano alejar sentimientos que sabía no se marcharían solo por desearlo. 

_ Fue una vez. Fue hace mucho. No puedes echar de menos algo que nunca tuviste. _

Gozaba de una buena vida y todo lo que se podría desear: una casa amplia y bonita, una novia maravillosa con la que encajaba en todos los aspectos de una relación, amistades, familia, un buen trabajo, salud. La fórmula de la felicidad en la palma de su mano y sin embargo… No esperaba volver a esto. No deseaba volver a esto.

Pero dios cómo anhelaba el contacto de su piel.

El peso de su cuerpo.

Su boca.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo a los platos, tragándose los sentimientos al escuchar pasos aproximarse por el pasillo. La culpabilidad se asentó bien agarrada a sus entrañas cuando tras dedicarle él una falsa sonrisa, Mina le dio un beso en la mejilla. Soltó las servilletas y guardó las botellas en la nevera, con el hombro apoyado en ella girándose después hacia él cruzada de brazos.

—Hitch y yo vamos a acercarnos al centro comercial, hay algunos juegos que queremos mirar y probablemente nos entretengamos en el ikea y en tiendas de ropa. Te diría de venir pero sabiendo que Jean odia ir de compras…

—Ah, no te preocupes, ya iré yo otro día —La chica le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —Negó con la cabeza y la observó salir de la cocina.

Marco respiró hondo, diciéndose a sí mismo que podría superar el tener que estar con él a solas. Que no sería raro y que encontraría de qué hablar evadiendo la tensión. Así sin pensar mucho se le ocurrían varias preguntas que hacerle, solo que ninguna de ellas les llevaría a buen puerto. O al menos a un puerto seguro.  Como último y desesperado recurso, siempre les quedaba Netflix, el gran aliado para distraer la mente. Además, Jean fue famoso en la universidad por ser fanático de las siestas así que probablemente caería rendido al tener la barriga llena. Esperaba que lo hiciera, de ocurrir quizás podría observarle en silencio como siempre hizo. A una distancia prudencial en la que poder contemplar ese objeto de deseo y dueño de suspiros. Como llevaba haciendo desde que eran adolescentes. En secreto. Deseando que la vida fuera de otra manera, asumiendo que no lo era.

—¡Nos vemos a la cena! —canturreó Mina pasando ante la puerta, camino a la salida.

—¡Pasadlo bien! —Les dijo en tono alegre, ese tan practicado.

—Te traeremos algo bonito —Prometió Hitch sacándole la lengua y despidiéndose con una mano.

A través de la ventana, Marco observaba a las amigas montarse en el coche entre charlas. Enjuagaba los platos posándolos en el escurridor de plástico sin mirar, su mente divagando y el piloto automático activado. Mina arrancó el motor y se perdieron de vista calle arriba dejándolos solos.  _ Solos. _ Bajó la vista al fregadero cerrando el grifo despacio, secándose las manos con el trapo que colgaba en la manilla de las puertas del mueble frente a él. Se tomó su tiempo procurando calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón, su creciente ansiedad por estar a solas con el amor de su infancia, su primer crush, su fruta prohibida de la que nunca tuvo que dar un mordisco,  _ maldita fuera la hora. _

De no haber sido así, este síndrome de abstinencia no destruiría su entereza como lo hacía.

Tras una breve y fuerte exhalación soltó el trapo en la encimera, seguro al 90%  de que podía con la situación. Se giró y le vio en la puerta, su mano apoyada en el marco, los botones superiores de su camisa verde oliva desabrochados y mostrando su clavícula, dejándolo al 80%. No, 70% si contamos con lo apretados que le quedaban los vaqueros. Que sea 50% si añadimos el movimiento de su nuez al tragar saliva. Quizás 40% al verle acercarse, Marco retrocediendo hasta chocar sus riñones con la encimera, asiéndose a ella en busca de alguna estabilidad. 30% al ver sus labios separarse, tragando saliva y humedeciendo los propios porque era una persona  _ débil _ . 20% de éxito al llegarle su olor, esa colonia que no cambió a través de los años y que despertó recuerdos y deseos primarios.

1% al alzar los ojos y ver el deseo en la dulce miel de su mirada.

—Marco…

Con un chasquido de lengua alzó las manos aferrándose al cuello de su camisa, un último pinchazo de culpa olvidado en cuanto Jean acortó distancias, subiendo sus dedos hasta sostener el rostro de Marco. Apoyaron el uno la frente en la del otro, respirándose, conteniéndose a pesar de tener la certeza de compartir un sentimiento.

—No puedo —Se escuchó murmurar—, no dejo de pensar en… no puedo Jean.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Aspiró con fuerza ante el añorado contacto de sus labios, leve como la caricia de una pluma—, yo también te he echado de menos.

—Jean —rogó, la intención de dar el paso tan intensa como la de apartarle, advirtiendo que el hombre frente a él luchaba con idéntica aflicción.

—Te necesito…

Fue Marco el que inclinando la cara comenzó el beso. Ambos aspiraron con fuerza, tirando uno del otro en búsqueda de cualquier contacto, desesperados, liberando la tensión creada desde que Jean cruzó la puerta de su casa dándole la mano y un abrazo casual que nada tuvo de íntimo. Le quería más cerca, más, apretando las manos a sus omóplatos y la nariz contra su mejilla. Suaves murmullos de pura felicidad vibraban en sus gargantas a cada presión de labios, cada arañazo y pellizco, a cada caricia de sus lenguas frenéticas en búsqueda de eso que tanto ansiaban. La brusquedad de sus manos y boca fue disminuyendo paulatinamente una vez la tirantez dio paso a esa veneración, ese recordar, ese viaje al pasado que fue sentirse y tenerle en sus brazos. Las miradas de soslayo ahora directas entre caídas de pestañas lentas, caricias a la mejilla, nariz con nariz, besos a la mandíbula, la boca de Jean recorriendo las pecas en su rostro.

_ Son solo besos, solo besos, podemos parar aquí. _

La intensidad del momento aceleró la respiración de ambos, sus corazones desbocados, la fuerte emoción, esto que compartían y jamás experimentarían con nadie más. Las yemas de sus dedos registraron el relieve de su piel, su calor, el corto vello de su nuca y labios ligeramente quemados. Jean besó sus dedos, mirándole a los ojos, recordando que si era débil a algo era a su mirada. Los apartó de la boca para rodear su cuello, besándolo como si su aliento fuera lo único capaz de respirar, lo que le mantenía con vida. Sintió sus manos rodearle la cintura, acariciando por debajo de la camisa y colando sus largos dedos entre piel y pantalón. Marco adelantó las caderas, Jean las rozó con las suyas.

_ ¿A quién quiero engañar? _

Desabrocharon sus camisas entre besos, succiones y erecciones crecientes presionadas contra sus caderas y muslos. Marco besó el cuello frente a él despacio, sintiendo a Jean retorcerse al plantar besos húmedos en la base de este, sobre las clavículas. Le agarró del trasero y le hizo andar de espaldas hacia la mesa de la cocina, mirándole a los ojos cuando enganchó los pulgares en el borde de sus pantalones y calzoncillos. Las manos de Jean pasaron de sus mejillas a su pelo, tirando de los de la nuca al tiempo que se mordía el labio.

—Es difícil hablar contigo cuando lo que recuerdo cada vez que te miro son tus ruegos ahogados contra mi almohada —escuchó el deseo en lo grave de su voz, sintió el del rubio en el golpe de caderas.

—Marco, por favor...

Nunca hablaba así al tener sexo, jamás se mostraba dominante. Excepto con Jean. Y no tenía explicación para ello.

Le abrió el botón del pantalón, haciendo lo mismo con los suyos. Tras tumbar a Jean en la mesa aproximó sus caderas, rozando la dureza y longitud de su miembro con el de Jean agarrado a sus piernas abiertas. Sus ojos viajaban del pecho frente a él a su expresión para volver a las erecciones cubiertas por una tela que comenzaba a empaparse. El rubio le clavaba las uñas en las muñecas, susurrando plegarias, alzando la cabeza para mirar pero dejándola caer cuando el roce le resultaba excesivo. Sabía que el calor que sentía en su pecho y entre sus piernas era compartido, jadeando con él y haciendo un desastre de su ropa interior. Al alejarse, un hilo de líquido pre seminal unía su glande cubierto y el de Jean, ahora a la vista por haber bajado sus calzoncillos al frotarse.

Marco enganchó los dedos en el elástico y los bajó en un solo movimiento así como sus pantalones, arrodillándose de inmediato ante él. Y,  _ oh,  _ echaba de menos tener su peso firme en la boca, mirar hacia arriba y encontrarle jadeando, acariciándole el pelo al tiempo que se acariciaba el pecho. Tragó hasta donde las nauseas le permitieron, procurando mirar hacia arriba, a Jean morderse el labio ante la visión de la boca de Marco rodeándolo.

—¿Has pensado mucho en esto? —murmuró sobre su glande, rozando con el labio inferior.

—Constantemente, no sabes, ah —Se estremeció al sacar la lengua, pasándola por la hendidura—, joder, no sabes lo mucho que, Marco —Le apartó la cara de su miembro con un tirón de pelo, observando sus labios húmedos de saliva—, lo mucho que lo he ansiado.

—¿Te has masturbado pensando en mí? —Asintió, el rubor de sus mejillas llegando a sus orejas—, ¿has  _ follado _ pensando en mí? —Esta vez, apartó la mirada, quejándose entre dientes.

—Siempre —musitó, devolviéndole la mirada y regalándole una buena sacudida de su miembro a Marco, aún en sus calzoncillos.

Y fue la caricia a su mejilla, cabellos y la devoción en su mirada la que le acabó de encender al recordar lo que ocurrió aquella última noche en la que compartieron habitación universitaria. Alzó una de las piernas de Jean, colocándola sobre su hombro para después hundir la cara entre sus muslos. Succionó uno de sus testículos tras escupirse en la mano para cubrir su erección de glande a base. Jean le acariciaba el pelo agarrado del borde de la mesa y susurraba al aire elogios, palabras malsonantes, suspiros. Succionó en la zona del perineo, provocando un siseo entre dientes a Jean que echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Hnno, no dejes marcas.

—¿Va a mirar por aquí? ¿te toca como yo?

Ante la pregunta Jean negó con la cabeza por lo que continuó succionando, masturbando su durísima erección, subiendo para lamer líquido pre seminal. Tras una succión en la piel más próxima a su palpitante agujero, Jean exhaló un largo “ _ joder” _ que hizo a su erección dar una sacudida. Marco acumuló saliva en su boca y escupió en esa zona, observando cómo la saliva pasaba sobre su entrada, acariciando justo después con el índice.

—Oh mierda, Marco, fóllame —gruñó su amigo. Lamió alrededor, separando las cachas de su culo con propiedad e introdujo un dedo hasta el nudillo—, ¡Marco! ¡Joder!

—¿Más? —Jean movía las caderas en consonancia con su dedo, buscando más roce—, ¿vas a correrte así? —Un quejido angustiado salió de entre sus dientes, mirando hacia abajo, asintiendo frenético—. Estás precioso así —Sabía que Jean tenía debilidad ante los halagos y se lo demostró gimiendo con urgencia necesitada.

—Por favor, por favor.

Por más que quisiera añadir más dedos, no tenían lubricante a mano. Así que solo con ese dedo dentro y presionando su próstata subió hasta tener la boca frente a esa polla apunto de reventar. Succionó su longitud hasta hacer sollozar a Jean, retorciéndose bajo él. La tensión de sus abdominales y el sabor que comenzaba a inundar su boca le dio tiempo a prepararse para tragar aquello que tanto echó de menos. Bebió su orgasmo con suaves “ _ hmmm _ ” en contraste a los agudos jadeos del rubio, temblando y apretándole el dedo en su interior. Le llevó hasta el final del orgasmo, subiendo después por su cuerpo hasta besar su mandíbula, mejilla y labios.

—Respira, recomponte, ahora mismo vuelvo.

No dio señales de haberle escuchado pasándose la mano por el pecho, labios y pelo. Marco caminó con prisas a su dormitorio, sacando del fondo del cajón de la ropa interior, (ahí donde su novia no viera los enormes dildos que guardaba), el lubricante y un condón. Al volver a la cocina, Jean seguía en la misma postura pero más calmado, sus ojos ahora abiertos y observando culpables a Marco. 

—Al sillón —Le ordenó dejando el bote en la mesa, bajándose al fin los calzoncillos manchados y dejando que el aire rozase la antes oprimida erección, suspirando aliviado.

—Marco… no sé s—

—Jean, no me vengas con gilipolleces —Se inclinó sobre él y le tiró del pelo de la nuca, hablándole en la boca—, lo llevas deseando desde que has puesto un pie en mi casa—. El rubio se mordió el labio, en su mirada la súplica. En un tono más suave, menos autoritario y más afín con lo que verdaderamente sentía, susurró:—. Te he echado mucho, mucho, mucho de menos —Le cogió la mano, plantándola en sus trabajados abdominales—, y sé que tú a mí también.

Jean bajó sus ojos dorados por el pecoso pecho frente a él hasta la erección desatendida de Marco. El glande brillaba de un rabioso rojo entre sus piernas, goteando líquido pre seminal. El hambre creció en el interior del rubio, rodeándolo con los dedos y mordiendo el pezón frente a él, succionando y besando. Marco ronroneó complacido, dejándose llevar por el placer provocado por ese hombre al que tanto deseaba. 

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, correrme dentro de ti. Jean quiero ensancharte, llenarte —El rubio le miró, alzando la cara y buscando su boca, asintiendo.

Le besó mientras le cogía en brazos hasta soltarle en los mullidos sillones de la mesa del comedor. Jean se dio la vuelta en él alzando su trasero y suspirando hondo. Antes de pasar a lo que de verdad deseaba, Marco se inclinó hasta posar su boca en la nalga de Jean, rozando su flácida erección en constantes bombeos con la intención de tenerle bien duro y preparado para él. Sabía con certeza que la caricia le sobre-estimularía, pero Jean no iba a quejarse. Lamió su entrada, sonriendo ante el escalofrío provocado. Continuó lamiendo, mordiendo e introduciendo su lengua hasta tener a su amigo rígido de nuevo, acercándole el trasero, susurrando que estaba preparado.

—Cuidado, está frío —Advirtió Marco al separarse de él, apretando el lubricante sobre su trasero y esparciendo la espesa sustancia entre sus cachas, a sus testículos, a su erección para una caricia más placentera.

—Joder, Marco, cómo he echado esto de menos…

—Voy a hacerte sentir bien, mejor que nadie —Murmuró contra su oído, metiendo dos dedos de golpe porque sabía que Jean lo soportaría. Aspiró acercándose a él.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Marco, más, más, por favor, lléname.

—Ten paciencia —cruzaba los dedos en su interior llenándole la espalda de besos, le expandía rápido por lo relajado que se encontraba, totalmente confiado en sus brazos.

—No, van a llegar, dame ya, fóllame ya, te necesito.

—No. No quiero hacerte daño.

Jean chasqueó la lengua, apartándose de él, tirando de su camisa blanca con una fuerza que no esperaba hasta sentarlo en el sillón, montándose a horcajadas sobre él. Le volcó vaselina directamente sobre el glande, apoyándose en las rodillas después para alinearse con él, dejándose caer despacio. ¿El condón? Olvidado en la mesa. Temblaba sobre él, las manos apoyadas en sus hombros mientras Marco le abría los glúteos, apretándolos con fuerza. 

—Jean, cariño, nada es, nada tan estrecho como tú, nada tan… Jean…

—Oh joder, dios mío, Marco —Antes de cerrar los ojos vio cómo rodaban en sus cuencas, abriendo la boca ante la intensidad.

Le veía temblar sobre él, tragándolo como el campeón que era, hasta la base, de un solo movimiento. En cuanto comenzó a moverse supo que la presión le llevaría al límite muy rápido. Eso y los gemidos, esa retahíla de “ _joder, dios mío, joder_ ” cada vez más agudos conforme más fuerte se dejaba caer sobre él. Tantos años fantaseando, soñando, deseando este momento no podía tener otro resultado.

—Jean estoy muy cerca —gruñó en su cuello, sintiendo un fuerte espasmo cuando alzó las caderas dando ahí donde al rubio más le gustaba, provocándole un grito y un fuerte tirón de pelo.

—Dentro, lléname, Marco lléname, me gusta, me encanta, oh joder Marco.

—Tócate. Déjame verte —Jean se echó hacia atrás, botando sobre él sin ritmo alguno, perdiendo el control. 

—Ahí, ahí, AHÍ MARCO....

Marco le sostuvo por la cintura y alzó las caderas, chocando en un sonido húmedo que casi superaba los agudos sollozos de Jean. Se masturbaba con fuerza y velocidad apretando los labios, largos gemidos entre ellos acortado por respiraciones, un tono más alto cada vez que exhalaba llevándole al orgasmo de manera inevitable. La presión de las contracciones en su interior y verle eyacular una vez más clavándole las uñas en el hombro acabaron con su capacidad de contención. Embistió varias veces, tenso como el hombre sobre él, repitiendo el nombre de su amante como un mantra y sabiendo que no volvería a tener un orgasmo así en mucho tiempo.

Pasaron el aturdimiento propio de la resolución del clímax uno en los brazos del otro, sus narices pegadas a la piel del que tenían delante, respirando profundamente, gimiendo con suavidad de tanto en tanto. Se habían manchado el uno al otro, necesitaban ducharse para estar presentables antes de que sus parejas llegasen. Tenían tiempo. Necesitaban esto. Al sentir las uñas de Jean acariciar con mimo su nuca, Marco alzó el rostro. Le besó la mejilla, pasando la nariz sobre su oreja y suspirando contra su pelo.

—¿Crees que ahora podremos hablar como dos personas normales? —Le preguntó Jean, haciéndole reír.

—Antes tengo que ducharme y a ti tengo que lavarte.

Tras asearse y limpiar cualquier indicio de la cocina, se tumbaron juntos en el sofá con la finalidad de encontrar en netflix algo que ver. En un principio se sentaron uno al lado del otro, dejando el espacio de una persona entre medias. Pero tras un suspiro extenuado compartido al que siguieron miradas divertidas y cortas risas, Marco se acercó a él dejando caer la mano en su pierna. Jean hizo lo propio con su cabeza, sobre el hombro del moreno que posó la mejilla en su pelo. Antes de darse cuenta entrelazaron los dedos de la mano y se acariciaban las muñecas y brazos con la otra, criticando lo malas que eran las adaptaciones de anime de la plataforma.

Por muy dulce que fuera ese engaño que vivieron durante las horas de soledad, la realidad les hizo enderezar la espalda y alejarse unos centímetros en cuanto escucharon el coche de Mina aparcar en la entrada. No hablaron del tema en ningún momento, prefirieron disfrutar de su compañía tal y como lo hacían en la universidad: siendo amigos que no eran amigos. Volvieron a llevar sus máscaras una vez más, solo que esta vez no podían, (ni querían), evitar las miradas, los apretones de hombros, las sonrisas. Dudaba que pudieran mantener esto durante mucho tiempo y sabía, que para bien o para mal, en algún momento tendrían que tomar una decisión que cambiaría todo.

Y teniendo en cuenta lo que Jean le susurró justo antes de irse, con las dos chicas despidiéndose fuera de la casa y ellos ocultos por la puerta de la entrada, sospechaba hacia dónde se orientarán sus vidas. No iba a ser fácil, no iba a ser bonito, pero no podía ignorar lo que su corazón le gritaba. Jean le clavó a la pared con las manos en las caderas, acariciando la piel bajo su camiseta con los pulgares, besándolo profundamente con un suave murmullo vibrando en su lengua.

—Voy a echarte de menos —susurró contra su boca.

—Yo también —respondió a su sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo día del JeanMarco Month completado!  
> Espero vuestros comentarios, siempre se aprecian y valoran muchísimo por muy tontos que sean.
> 
> Nos vemos por twitter! →@TifaK_Sugar


End file.
